Partridge Family Ties
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: Alex Keaton can't believe his parents moved him all the way to San Pueblo, California. It's bad enough that no one knows him there, now his sister is crushing on the town celebrity: Keith Partridge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Alex Keaton inwardly sighed as he followed his sister through the front doorway to their new house in San Pueblo, California. It had been a horrible day. There was nothing worse than being the new kid in school. Nobody knew about him or his long list of accomplishments and every girl he had encountered seemed to look right past him, as if he weren't even there. They all seemed too busy to notice him. To busy having their eyes on other guys. Another _guy_ to be exact. Some stupid guy with some stupid long hair, a stupid shell necklace, straight, stupid, perfect teeth and a stupid pop band. The guy who sat in front him in English class. A guy named Keith Partridge.

"I love California!" Mallory sighed, flinging herself onto the couch as if struck with a dream- or was it lightning? Alex would have preferred the latter. "And can you believe it? Keith Partridge- _the_ Keith Partridge- goes to _our_ school!"

"I wouldn't exactly say amazing was the word, Mallory." Alex ignored his sister's good mood much too despondent in his own. "Why? Why would they do this to me: right in the middle of senior year? This is setting me back months… do they expect perfection under these circumstances? I mean, come on. I had a life in ohio. People _knew_ me."

"Oh get over it, Alex. We should be thanking our lucky stars your reputation hasn't followed you. Can you imagine what that would do to me?" Mallory stood and headed for the mirror on the wall. "Like how can you expect Keith Partridge to ever ask me out if my brother is known all over school as the biggest overachiever of the century?"

Wasn't the creep saying 'hi' to her enough? "Mallory? How can I just get over it? Huh? Our hippie parents moved us back to California to relive their glory days and connect with their friends, completely ripping us away from the last seventeen years as I knew it. How will I survive? Do you know how much money this cost us?"

"You're just being melodramatic." Mallory held up her hair with a hand and changed poses in front of the mirror. Probably trying to find out which angle was her best: Alex knew she didn't have a good angle; she always looked ridiculous."You and I both know that we moved because of Dad's new job."

Alex put his hand on her shoulder, willing her to stop her primping. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, then you keep thinking that." He shook his head, picked up his briefcase and sat at the table to do his homework. He couldn't handle this right now.

"Whatever, Alex." Mallory sighed again and sat on the couch feigning personal control until her mother came in the door, arms full of groceries. "Mom! Guess what I found out at school today? " She jumped up and ran to her. "Keith Partridge - _the_ Keith Partridge- goes to _my_ school!" She squealed before her mother could say a word.

"Oh my. Keith Partridge, huh?" Elyse pretended to be thrilled for her daughter, though it was apparent to Alex that she hadn't the slightest idea how much future danger Mallory was in. "Who's Keith Parridge?"

"Only the _cutest_ man alive! Lead singer and lead songwriter of one of the best groups in the world." Mallory sighed dramatically.

"Who is…?" Alex prodded her, knowing his mother still had no idea what

"The Partridge Family!" Mallory squealed in delight, causing Alex to cringe. Yeah, this would have to stop. Especially if they expected him to get any homework done.

"Mom…"

"The Partridge Family..." Elyse took a seat on the couch, thinking. "Well, isn't that interesting!"

"Mom," Alex repeated, "Don't tell me you are a Keith Partridge fan too." _Just kill me now!_

Elyse looked to Mallory."It just so happens I ran into a neighbor at the store today by the name of Partridge and she invited us over for dinner Friday night."

Mallory's eyes grew big. "Really? You're not making this up? "

"Mallory, there's no guarantee that this Partridge is related to your Partridge. I just thought it was interesting that-"

"I get to meet Keith Partridge? _The_ Keith Partridge!" Mallory didn't allow her mother to finish. She did a little dance around the living room, hugging herself. "I get to meet Keith Partridge!"

"Mom!" Alex covered his ears, "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

"Now hold on a minute. Like I said, there's no guarantee that this Mrs. Partridge is in any way related to Mallory's classmate. They just happen to have the same last name is all."

Mallory screamed again, "Keith Partridge!"

Alex's frown deepened. He really couldn't take any more of this. "I'm going to do my homework… _In my room_ … Where it's quiet."

"Alright." Elyse rose and headed for the kitchen. "I'll call you when dinner's on the table."

"Sounds good"

"I think you're going to like what I'm making tonight..." She said, pausing at the door.

Alex didn't bother to reply, not even sure if he _wanted_ to know what she was making. At least one good thing could come out of eating at the Partridge residence that Friday: he'd be eating some _real_ food for a change.

What was he saying? He'd be sitting at the same table as Mallory and the world's worst classmate watching them make eyes at each other. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this.

At the top of the stairs Alex turned around and headed back down, heading towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mom? Mommy? About Friday night…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Friday night came much too quickly for Keith Partridge. Though school had been unusually busy that week, he had been dragging his feet over the inevitable dinner plans with the Keaton family. After all, he had already made his own plans for friday night: a date with the hottest girl in school, Pamela Davis. He had been pursuing Pamela for months and her boyfriend, Roy, had finally gone out of town for the weekend, leaving Pamela free. No way was he going to miss this!

"Mom, this is the only night Pam is available for a movie and you know how long I've been waiting to take her out." He leaned against the counter in angst watching as his mother added more flour to the beef gravy.

"Keith, this is important. I'm sure Pam will have another weekend open soon."

His frown deepened. He should have known he couldn't beg his way out of this dinner. "Mom, Roy's going to be back next week!."

"Roy?"

"Pam's steady."

Shirley got a look on her face. The look that said, I don't agree, but I'm not going to say anything.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, but it isn't like that. Pam wants to date other guys; Roy just doesn't want to let her."

When Shirley didn't answer, Keith knew the subject was over. he couldn't win. He had to be there tonight. Or did he? Keith knew he'd come up with something later. "Do I have to wear a tie?"

Shirley smiled, seemingly convinced she had won. "No. This is informal, but I do expect all of you children to take it easy on the teasing."

"Hey, you're telling the wrong guy. Danny's the one you should be worried about."

"Who's worried about me?" As if on cue, the redhead bobbled into the room.

"No one. That's the problem." Keith watched as the younger Partridge made a beeline for the refrigerator, keeping his eyes on their mother and Keith in interest.

"We'll be eating in an hour." Shirley looked to Keith and then to Danny.

"I just want a snack," Danny replied, digging through the fridge.

"I'll be in my room." Keith exited the kitchen and headed into the family room, scooping up his guitar as he passed the couch. An hour? Well, that would give him enough time to configure a plan on how he could take Pam to the movies _and_ be at dinner all night.

Laurie, sitting on the couch with the family's dog Simone, looked up from her book as Keith rushed by. "Well! Someone's in a hurry."

"Drop it, Laurie. I'm not in the mood." Keith jogged up the stairs, closing himself in the safety of his room before falling across the bed with a humph. He looked at the phone. Should he call Pam? Why did his mom wait so long to spring this on him? It was only two hours before he was supposed to pick her up, and he still had no idea how he was still going to take her out on their date. If he broke it off now, she'd likely never speak to him again. So much for another available weekend.

Sighing again, Keith stared at the ceiling. "This is great. Just great."

…

It was hard to enjoy his steak and mashed potatoes watching Mallory nearly drooling on the plate. usually Alex enjoyed a good steak- heck it was the meal of mighty men- but Mallory's unshielded looks of admiration were enough to make anyone lose their appetite- even a mighty man.

"So, where are you all from?" Mrs. Partridge started the conversation as she set the bread basket to her left where Alex watched the youngest Partridge child- her name was Tracy- sneak a second roll.

"Columbus. Ohio. " Mr. Keaton passed Jennifer, the youngest in their family, the potatoes.

"That is quite the move!"

Alex's mother spoke up, "Well, when Steven was offered a promotion, it seemed like as good as an excuse as any to show the kids where we met." She smiled at her husband and he winked back.

Alex groaned inwardly. Now his parents were flirting across the table? Could this get any worse?

"You used to live in California? Which part?" Mrs. Partridge asked.

"Sacramento." Mrs. Keaton said and looked to her older daughter, "Mallory was born here actually."

Alex watched as the eldest Partridge girl smiled at his sister. "An original California girl, hm?"

"Big deal," said Danny. "We live with three of them."

"Mallory doesn't remember much about living here. We moved to Ohio when she was young." Mr. Keaton put his hand on his older daughter's shoulder.

"What's Ohio like?" Chris asked.

"Like every other place…" Jennifer spoke up. "Although the weather is nice enough that year round I am able to get some practice in."

"Practice for what?" Tracy poked at her mashed potatoes.

"Oh everything! Baseball, soccer, you name it I play it!" She smiled proudly.

Danny smirked. "Polo?"

"That's not a real popular sport in Ohio." Alex defended his sister.

"We like playing basketball." Chris looked at Jennifer. "Do you play that?"

Jen nodded, "I love basketball."

"Will you play with us?" Tracy asked.

"Maybe some other day, Tracy," Mrs. Partridge said. "it's a little late."

Alex was glad she said something. After all, it was almost dark outside. He knew she use to play outside in the dark all the time back home but this was a different town. It was California, who knew what could happen around here.

"Can I get anyone anything else?" Shirley asked at the end of the meal. She rose and began collecting plates, Laurie helped her.

"No thank you," said Mr. Keaton.

"Here, let me help you." Elyse grabbed her plate and the plates of her children.

"Keith, will you take everyone else into the family room?" asked Shirley.

"Sure."

Everyone got up from the table.

"Hey, wanna see my rock collection?" Chris looked to Jennifer.

"Sure!" She followed Chris out of the room, Tracy in tow.

The rest gathered in the family room where, after they had finished clearing the table, Shirley, Laurie and Alex's Mom joined them. Mallory was sitting a little too close to Keith on the couch, at least Alex thought so.

"Can I get anyone some coffee?" Shirley settled down into one of the arm chairs.

"Oh, no thank you." Mrs. Keaton shook her head, "Steven?"

Mr. Keaton shook his head.

"Maybe we should show Alex and Mallory the garage?" Danny suggested, lowering his head between Keith's and Mallory's.

"What would they want to see in the garage?" Keith asked.

"What wouldn't they like to see?"

"We're having dessert in a half hour," said Shirley as if urging them all to go.

"Oh alright." Keith rose to his feet. "We'll show them the garage."

Alex couldn't help but wonder why they wanted them out there so bad. "You're garage must be quite the place." Alex said to the redhead as the three oldest children led he and Mallory outside.

"It's better than the rest of the house," Danny replied and soon took the lead.

Alex was soon to find out what he meant. The Partridges' garage was not your typical space. Sure, there it was, strewn with camping equipment, old oil and paint cans with a few odd items hanging on the walls, but in the middle of it all was a piano, and in the corner, recording equipment.

Laurie took a seat on the piano bench and Keith walked into the middle of the room and then turned to his younger brother. "So… we're in the garage. Now what?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought it'd be more interesting than sitting there listening to our parents talk about "the good old days" while you and Mallory made eyes at each other." He sat on an amp, smirking.

"Who's making eyes?" Alex stepped between his sister and classmate. "Nobody's making eyes at anyone. especially not Mallory."

"Hmm?" Mallory looked to Alex. he decided to leave her in the dark about this.

"Danny, don't be rude." Laurie gave Danny a look.

Danny shrugged. "It was just an observation."

Mallory stood awkwardly beside Alex, messing with her fingers. he could tell she was growing increasingly uncomfortable being in such close quarters with her most recent crush. he decided to get the conversation going. "So which one of you plays the piano?"

"Keith, Laurie, and Mom play." Danny came up beside him. "I play the bass. This is where the magic always begins." He leaned against the piano.

"I wish I could play an instrument." Mallory smiled at Keith.

Alex scoffed at her, "Since when?"

"Since forever, _Alex_." Mallory glared at him.

"I could teach you how to play bass," Danny offered.

"I'm sure Mallory would rather learn the harp," said Alex, wondering what the appeal in his sister was all of a sudden to these other boys.

"Oh, nevermind about that." Mallory laughed nervously, moving on to another topic. "let's talk about something else. Uh, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Danny shrugged. "Play basketball, practice our instruments… Monopoly.".

"Sounds like our house… Without the instruments that is…" Alex shrugged. He took a seat next to Mallory, not letting her out of his sight, or away from his side, or a moment.

"What do you all do for fun?" Laurie asked.

Alex straightened his tie, "I work. Make money… count money… smell money..."

"The _normal_ ones of us do more important things." Mallory said.

Danny looked to her, "Oh yeah. Like what?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? I know a lot of great shops around San Pueblo,"said Laurie. "We should go sometime."

"Any boutiques?"

"Oh, loads of them!"

"Where do you work?" Keith cut in, looking to Alex. Obviously he liked talking about shopping as much as the next guy. At least he had one normal thing about him.

"Well, I was working with my father at the broadcasting station before we moved, but now I'm hoping to get my dream job at the bank." He smiled in pride.

"The bank huh?" Danny moved over in Alex's direction. "Do you invest in stock?"

"Oh yeah, I've invested."

"Poorly," spoke Mallory.

Alex frowned at her.

"Maybe you'd like some pointers? I have a high success rate in picking the stock with the greatest growing potential. I won't even charge you. We'll call our first session a free bee."

"Now you're talkin' my language! Money? Finance? Stocks? I'm your man." Alex was actually surprised himself to see that he found a fellow money-appreciator and a free lesson in stocks. Sure, he knew it all, but what was listening to this kid gonna cost him: nothing!

Laurie seemed to like talking about finance as much as the boys like talking about shopping. "Maybe we should play a board game?"

Danny looked to Alex "Like a game of Monopoly?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alex nodded, "Come on Mal, wanna play?" He looked to his sister.

"Alex, I hate Monopoly."

"I'll let you win…"

She shook her head. "I think I'd like to stay here. Maybe hear a song or something?" Mallory smiled over at Keith.

"Danny? Why don't you bring the board out here and we can all play?" Laurie suggested. "At least anyone who wants to."

"Sure. I'll go get it." Danny departed.

Alex could see the frown forming on Mallory's face,"Come on, it'll be fun Mal."

"I'll think about it, Alex."

Laurie set to work setting up an old card table while Keith searched around for some suitable items to use for chairs. Alex was not at all surprised to see Mallory squeeze onto the piano bench next to Keith when the game was out and they had finally set up for playing.

Keith scooted over a little to give himself some room. "Alright, roll to see who goes first?"

It was a close game! In the end, only Alex and Danny remained and neither seemed to be gaining on the other.

"Ha! You owe me 2,000 dollars!" Alex held out his hand.

"Chump change," Danny replied, surrendering the paper bills.

"Kids?" Suddenly, Elyse's head popped in the door. "C'mon, it's late. We're heading home."

"Aw, Mom." Mallory whined. "Can't we just stay till the end of the game? It's down to Alex and Danny!" She pleaded, "I wanna see Alex lose all his money!"

"Not chance!" said Alex.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to finish it some other time: it's past Jennifer's bedtime."

Jennifer appeared beside her mother and gave her siblings a pleading look, "Come on guys! I'm tired…"

Mallory sighed and looked to their new friends, "I guess we have to go."

Laurie smiled at them, "Thanks for playing."

"Wait!" Danny suddenly sprung up and grabbed an old polaroid off of a shelf. He quickly took a picture of the game set up and then handed it to Alex. "Until next time."

Alex smiled. "If you move a piece, I'll know it."

"Hold on a minute," Keith protested. "How are we supposed to have band practice with a monopoly board sitting in the middle of the room?"

"Tomorrow," said Danny, looking to Alex. 'We will finish this."

Alex stuck out his hand and made himself as big as he could, "Till tomorrow."

"C'mon Kids." Elyse urged them.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," said Laurie, looking to Mallory. "Maybe while these money-men fight to the end, you'd like to go shopping?"

"Sure!" Mallory beamed, "That'd be fun!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

As they filed out of the room, Alex couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder at the three Partridge kids they left behind. He was actually surprised to see that Keith Partridge wasn't looking after Mallory, in fact, he was nowhere to be seen.

Alex picked up his speed in order to catch up to his sister. "Say, Mallory?"

Mallory sighed, "What Alex?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go with me tomorrow."

She scoffed. "Yeah? And why not?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, you know. You hate Monopoly."

"What are you talking about, Alex?" She stopped and grabbed his arm, forcing him to a halt. "This doesn't have anything to do with Keith, does it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes on him.

"Keith? No, why would this have something to do with Keith?" He paused. " _Your_ going over there doesn't have anything to do with Keith, does it?"

Mallory sighed, she threw her hands in the air and left without saying another word to her brother.

Alex just followed behind swearing that, whatever the cost, he'd keep his sister away from that… stupid Keith Partridge.

Wait, how much would that cost?


End file.
